Harry Potter and the Lost Daughter
by mrsjones1115
Summary: Dumbledore needs her help. Voldemort wants to use her as a weapon. She doesn't know why and it seems that everyone in the order knows except for the man who fathered her. No slash! chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Lost Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I guess I'm what people would call a gypsy. Since I was eleven I have lived in cars, tents, abandoned buildings and hostiles. I would not call myself homeless, its too depressing.

My mother died when I was only six and I was put into an orphanage. I don't know who my father is or where he might be today. I decided the orphanage wasn't a place that I wanted to grow up, the streets became my home.

I never begged for money or food. Handouts weren't for me, I worked for everything I had from the first time I stepped out on the street alone, scared and cold. It just made me that much stronger to know that I could do it alone, I didn't need anyone.

I was in New York City when it happened. I had been staying in the park, I didn't mingle with the homeless in big cities due to the fact that I was a sixteen year old girl at this point and aware that I still had all my teeth and I kept myself healthy and clean. I had been attacked once and thats all it took to make me realize that I was safer alone.

The bench I was sitting was nice and cool even though it had to be at least ninety degrees out there. Sadly it had been a hot summer, but August was coming to a close so I would be moving south soon.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice made my head snap up so fast I could have sworn I got whiplash.

He was a very old man. With severely long white hair and a matching beard. He was tall and thin with bright blue eyes that danced under half moon spectacles. His appearance was shocking but not very surprising in a place like New York City.

"Uh.." I said stupidly.

"Shawn." The man said sitting down next to me.

"Yes?" I replied, I still had yet to fully recover from his appearance.

"You know who I am." He said with a small smile.

"No, not really. I don't know."

I did know who he was in a way. I knew his face, his hair, his eyes. I couldn't place a name but I knew I had seen him before, somewhere.

"I have been following you for quite some time Shawn." He said to me.

"Why?" I demanded, my defenses rising back up.

"I made your mother a promise. I am now here to fulfill it."

His eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he looked intently at my face. Normally I would be either afraid or wary of a man who knew me and my mother but whom I did not know personally, but this was different. The man had a calm about him that I'm sure came with age.

"You are so like your father." The man said softly.

I couldn't respond. What was I going to say? My mother had never mentioned him to me, not once. Now this man I knew but did not know was telling me I was like him? Oh how your world can be changed in an instant.

"I would like you to come live with me at my school." The man said turning fully to me now. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Now he extended his hand towards me. "Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Mary Elizabeth Shawn." I said shaking his hand.

"Your not afraid."

"There is not a lot scarier then being a sixteen year old homeless witch in New York City is there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

London has a smell about it. A fresh, pretty smell. Not a smell you can find in New York City thats for sure. Things are very different in London also. I had never been to London or anywhere outside of the U.S.

I stood with Albus Dumbledore who I still was slightly unsure of on the steps of a ratty looking home that had miraculously pushed itself out from between two other homes. It was dark and foreboding to me.

"This is number 12 Grimmauld place, Shawn." Dumbledore said. "There are a number of talented witches and wizards beyond this door who are waiting for you. Do not be afraid, I will let nothing harm you."

Dumbledore pulled his wand from inside his cloak and pointed it at the key hole. The door slid open silently. He nodded with a encouraging smile and I stepped into the long dark hallway.

We were barely a few feet into the house when a man came down the hallway dressed in mostly black with a long flowing cloak. His hair was somewhat long and he looked gaunt and sad.

He stopped dead when he saw me. I stood taller at this. I was my mothers daughter. Strong, intelligent and not easily scared.

His eyes searched me franticly for a minute then he looked at Dumbledore with questions written all over his face. At this I had to figure out what was wrong with me.

I turned to face a large mirror in the corner of the hallway. I was a good 5'5 and slender but curvy with dark brown hair that sat just below my shoulders. It fell in curls at the end when it was well washed, like it was today. My muggle clothes may have been the problem. The stripped sweater and jeans may have been a bit too much for him I decided. I was a beautiful girl and I held on to that with a vengeance, like my mother had before me.

Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder and steered me into a large room where a number of people were gathered around a large dining table. I could feel my strength wavering as I watched all of the peoples eyes burn into me.

"Oh my dear. You poor thing! When was the last time you ate!" A robust woman with bright red hair cried as she scuttled towards me.

"Molly, we had dinner less than an hour ago. Isn't that right Shawn?" Dumbledore said with a smile at the lady named Molly.

"Yes we did." Aha! I found my voice. I thought I never would again.

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing?" Said a woman with bright pink hair who couldn't be much older then I was.

I was slowly introduced to everyone one at a time. I knew I would only remember half of their names. After everyone sat down and got comfortable again Remus Lupin Stood and looked directly at me.

"Shawn there is a reason we brought you here. Everyone here knows your past in the states and we all feel greatly sorry that we didn't think to find you sooner." He paused and everyone nodded in agreement, especially Molly who looked very saddened by my past. "But we brought you here now to tell you who you are and why we need you now.

"Your mother, Benedicta, was one of the closest friends to a woman by the name of Narcissa Malfoy. Now I know you don't know any of what is going on here so I was try to simplify it for you as well as I can. Your mother was a follower of a great dark wizard by the name of Voldemort." At this Lupin closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. "Your mother fled with you after the fall of this dark lord. You both ended up somewhere in the united states I presume. Does any of this sound remotely relevant so far?"

I was stunned already and I knew this conversation was far from over. I shook my head lamely, my eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Shawn, if this is too much for you dear we can do this when you are more rested." Molly, Mrs. Weasley, said as she placed a warm comforting hand on top of my trembling hands.

"No." I said barely above a whisper. "I'm Okay. I knew there was something all these years that my mother was hiding even then."

Lupin nodded and continued.

"I knew your mother well. She was two years above Sirius and myself in school. A very popular woman, your mother was. Very likable. But she fell in with the wrong crowd after school. I saw a reform in Benedicta after you were born but the power of the dark lord is not easily fought. We all assumed the dark lord was long gone after he fell at the hands of a young boy. We were all very very wrong. He is back and he wants you."

"Me?" I said weakly. "Why me?"

"Because you have power that would be a great weapon against the enemies of the dark lord."

_what the? where is this going? ahhh! reviews would be lovely. let me know how you think this is going! thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hours later I sat alone in the room that Sirius had assigned her on the second floor of the gloomy place he called home. I had met everyone in the house so far including the Weasley children, Harry Potter the famous boy and Hermione the smart girl with bright eyes.

I didn't trust anyone, I learned a long time ago that people are generally untrustworthy. Not that these people seemed to have ill intent for me but I couldn't help wondering why I was here.

I jumped up. I have to get out of here I thought fear ripping through me instantly. I was gathering the few things I had when there was a knock at the door of my room. I stood frozen, did they know?

"Its Harry." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

I sat down on the bed defeated and called for him to enter. Do they all read minds or something?

He came in and his eyes automatically went to the pile of things I had scattered on the bed. He shook his head and sat in a large high backed chair that sat adjacent from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Home. I guess." I replied staring at the floor.

"Where is your home?"

"New York, Memphis, Houston, Los Angeles." It felt stupid once I said it out loud. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept in a nice warm bed without having to pay out the nose for it.

"Sounds nice." He replied with a sarcastic half smile.

"You don't understand." I said angrily jumping back up to get my things in order again.

"I don't? I grew up not even knowing what I was Shawn. At least you know who you are, you belong here. They need your help for something."

"What could I possibly do for them? I have never had any formal schooling, I barely know how to use my wand."

"What do you use then? I have heard bits of things about you and they seem to think that you are very powerful." Harry said cocking his head to this side, the kid was wise beyond his fifteen years.

"My hands." I replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I didn't even know about wands until I was thirteen. I found a wand in my mothers things after my grandmother died, they were sent to our old home which I was living in when it was abandoned."

"Wow. No wonder." He said looking at me with awe.

"No wonder what?"

"Voldemort. He doesn't always need a wand either."

"And that's unusual?" I asked sitting back down and staring at Harry transfixed. We had some kind of connection I couldn't understand.

"Its very unusual." Hermione said from the door. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Your not safe out there alone." Harry said looking at me.

"What do you kids know?" I barked angrily, I obviously have a short fuse and strong pride. "All pampered in your big plush rooms at Hogwarts with all of your friends. I have survived on the streets a long time. If this creep wanted me he would have gotten to me by now!"

"He just came back into power last year. At least any kind of real power. He was getting his ducks in a row and you Shawn are a duck." Harry replied sitting back, not even remotely phased by my harsh judgment of him. "And out there you are a sitting duck."

"Why do you think you know so much about this or me?"

"I don't really know anything about you. I know your homeless and your mother was a death eater. Beyond that I really don't know much. I do know Voldemort, since his existence has plagued my life for the last fifteen years." He looked defiant at this, I had struck a chord.

With that Harry got up and left with Hermione following him after giving me one last glance. I sat there for what seemed like only a few minutes before Mrs. Weasley came knocking on the door to tell me it was time for dinner.

What was I supposed to do? I though as I left the solitude of the room. If Harry was right and I left I could be caught and then what? If this guy was as bad as everyone said he was then I was surely screwed.

I sat quietly at the noisy dinner table my eyes fixed on my plate the whole time. I felt as if that defiant, powerful girl was slowly slipping away into a padded cell of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

"School starts again in a week." Dumbledore said to me as we sat alone in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. "I feel that you should come back with me. I have an idea as to where I will put you. We, the professors at Hogwarts and myself, can teach you things to protect yourself."

I sat there silently. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I wasn't the same girl I had been six days ago. I was broken, scared and alone.

"The minister of Magic has passed a decree that will keep things tight around Hogwarts." The disdain for this plan was all over his face. "So I will not be bringing you in as a student, if you agree that is. I will be bringing you in as an employee. You turn seventeen in two weeks. We will just fudge the date a bit so as to not attract any special attention from unwanted guests."

"What will I be doing then?" I asked him plainly.

"You will be the assistant to Professor Severus Snape. He is a very intelligent man and an exemplary teacher. You can learn many things from him." Dumbledore told her with a smile that made her feel warm for a few seconds, it always passes these days.

"Okay." I said without feeling.

Dumbledore frowned and his face became troubled as he looked at me.

"Are you sure Shawn? This is your life, not anyone else's."

"What choice do I really have?" I asked him sadly. "Its either this or a face something much worse right?"

"Yes. That is correct." Dumbledore replied honestly.

"Then lets do it. When are we leaving?"

"Tonight. Molly would like to give you one more good meal before we leave, she doesn't think I know how to take care of children." He replied shaking his head but with a smile the whole time, obviously this woman was highly respected among them.

I spent the rest of the day alone in the room that had been assigned to me. I was packing up my few things when Mrs. Weasley came to fetch me for dinner.

As I had for the six nights I had been there I sat silently at dinner. Everyone stared at me as usual. Tonight there was an air of excitement about the upcoming school year. Harry was anxious but the others were happily jabbering about school.

After dinner I found Dumbledore waiting for me in the front hallway. Mrs. Weasley gave me a tight hug and told me that she would be pleased to see me on the Christmas holidays. For some reason I felt a need for her hugs, I had been without a mother for so long that I had forgotten how great they can be.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the two bright red haired twins gave awkward goodbyes and said they would see me soon. Sirius's goodbye was the strangest. He hugged me. I had probably said all of thirty words to the man in the few days I had been there so it was strange for him to be hugging me.

We departed from the front steps and across the street concealed by tall trees we apparated. The sensation it brought was still a bit surreal since I had never even known what it was before this.

When I opened my eyes I almost fainted. I was expecting a big brick school like building. We were standing in front of gates thats opened to large grounds and a path that lead to an enormous castle that stretched wide and tall.

"This is Hogwarts, Shawn." Dumbledore said smiling brightly as we walked up the path together.

"Whats that?" I asked him pointing to a huge sports stadium with six huge goals, three on each end, jutting from the tops of the stands.

"That is a Quidditch pitch." He said looking at it.

"Quidditch?" I said my eyes wide.

"Its a wondrous game really. I will explain it to you some other time. Tonight you shall start your new life. Professor Snape! How lovely of you to join us." Dumbledore said as a greasy haired man with a long hooked nose came toward them.

The man stood in front of them for a long time looking Shawn over. For what felt like seconds she had the same fire about her she had always had. A feel that this man needed to know he was not in charge of her or anything she does.

"I'm sure you are very much like him, that means nothing to me." Snape said to her his face stern.

"Like whom?" I said straightening up at this.

"In time Severus." Dumbledore said leveling the angry man with his gaze.

"Right. So you are my assistant? Lets see how this goes." Snape said turning and walking back toward the castle.

This man! He aggravates the crap out of me!

"I knew he would bring out the best in you." Dumbledore whispered to me.

I followed them into the castle and down into what was called the dungeons. Snape took me to his classroom and Dumbledore left.

"Now we, the professors, know why you are here but that is privileged information. We do not need anyone to know who doesn't already. You are my assistant and a tutor to those who are not as brilliant as they need to stay in this class."

"Tutor? I don't know anything about potions." I said to him sitting on top of one of the tables.

"Dumbledore told me you were very strong in science when you were in school, is this not correct?" Snape asked raising a sneaky eyebrow.

"Well yeah it is." I said lamely looking at my nails.

"Then you will do fine. I will teach you what you need to know." He gave her an angry look then motioned for her to follow him.

They left the classroom and went into a classroom that was a few doors down. He pushed a door open that was in the back of the classroom and it opened to a large room with a grand bed, a large wooden desk and a wardrobe.

"This will be your home while you are here. You will assist me in grading papers, helping in the classroom and out of it if necessary." He practically barked. "Your things are already here."

I looked at the bag I had slung over my shoulder and gave him a look. I shook my head thinking maybe he didn't understand that I didn't have things. Finally he left me alone because it was late and we had lots of things to do tomorrow.

I opened the wardrobe to put away the few articles of clothing I had and to my surprise there was barely any room. In the wardrobe was several brand new cloaks and robes and an array of jeans, sweaters and muggle clothes that were very fashionable. Stuck to one of the cloaks was a note.

**I hope you like these. Think of it as a gift from your father.**

_thanks for the reviews so far! let me know how you think this is going or if you like it or not!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

So it turns out that Snape is a slave driver. For the week before school even started he barely let me do anything but eat, sleep and study. I was sore from the hours of charms with Flitwick, exhausted from the studying with Snape and McGonagall and mentally drained with the DADA lessons I was having with Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Yesterday I even blew up a whole shelf of vials that Snape had set out of potions for me to identify. To say the least, he was pissed. I also had to clean it all up, without magic. Not that I really know how to do it with magic yet.

Today was great though. There were now students wandering the halls which meant I was not alone with the teachers as I usually was. There was one downside to this though, that woman Umbridge that had been in all the papers was now the students DADA teacher.

"Your quite fortunate that you are not a student." Professor McGonagall said to me one Saturday as I sat with her in her office going over all the spells she had assigned to me. "That woman is a plague on this school."

I nodded silently and looked out the window longingly. I knew I wasn't in trouble and I also knew that I needed to be here, but I wanted to be outside. I had spent so much of my life outside this place was starting to become suffocating. I only got out at night when no one else was allowed on the grounds but the employees.

"I think thats enough for today dear." McGonagall said over a stack of papers. "Maybe you should go out and meet some of the children of your age."

"I don't really socialize well honestly." I said as I gathered my study papers and books. "But it would be nice to get outside when it isn't dark."

She smiled at me which was a rare thing to see on the stern deputy headmistress.

In about fifteen minutes I found myself out on the grounds and sitting under a tree next to the lake. Just sitting in the shade was nice and calming. Kids were running around playing, throwing Frisbee's and laughing.

"You know people are starting to talk." Someone said from behind the tree.

"What are they talking about?" I said still staring at the lake, I really didn't care who it was talking to me.

"They think your creepy. Always alone, never comes out during the day. Well except today." The male voice said still behind the tree.

"Well I am kind of creepy." I said closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"So you don't even care that people think your creepy?" Fred Weasley said coming out from the other side of the tree and plopping down right next to me.  
"Why should I?" I asked looking squarely at him.

He shrugged as he dug into his bag that was sitting next to him. He produced two apples and handed me one. I looked at him strangely. He had barely said anything to me since I met him and now he was sitting with the creepy girl? Weird.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. He told me about his big plans to open a joke shop and I told him how Snape hadn't let me see the sun since I had been there. Over all it had been a nice afternoon when the sun started to fade.

"Its too bad you work here." Fred said as he gathered his things and stood. He offered his hand to me but I pushed myself up on my own..

"Why is that?" I asked him back.

"Cause," He said sheepishly. "I cant ask out a teacher."

I almost laughed but I thought better of it. I had never been asked out or even kissed. I had never even really interacted with my peers. Even when I had been in school I usually kept to myself.

"Yeah, that does suck." I said stupidly. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'll see you around Shawn." Fred said with a smile that caught me off guard.

I never really looked at any boy that way before Fred. He wasn't what anyone would call stunningly handsome but there was something about the goofy red hair and the way he walked, like he knew people paid attention to him and he didn't care.

I was back in the potions dungeon where I usually eat dinner when Snape came stomping in with the little evil woman Umbridge behind him. She was holding a clip board her eyes automatically went to me and she gave me a small sweet smile.

"Miss Shawn. I have been looking all over for you today." She said coming closer to me.

McGonagall came in behind her looking flustered and upset. Her eyes darted from Umbridge to me. She gave me a look that said, say nothing.

"You found her." Snape said coldly. He came and stood by me defensively. Although the man aggravated me in every way imaginable we seemed to have a generally good relationship.

"May I call you Mary?" She asked me kindly.

"No, my name is Shawn." I said boldly. What could she do? Fire me? There were worse things.

"Hm. Well then. Why are you here Shawn?" Umbridge said pursing her lips to make her look even more like a fat little pig.

"We already told you." McGonagall shot back. "She is an assistant to Professor Snape."

"Yes, you told me Minerva." Umbridge said scribbling something on her tablet.

"I was homeless, living on the streets. I was offered a job here so I wouldn't end up living there forever." I said angrily, how dare she question me.

"Oh really? A street rat. Thats fitting for a teacher." She said scribbling more and faster.

I stood up angrily knocking my chair back. I would have decked the woman already if it weren't for the fact that my life was depending on staying in this place for now.

"I am smart, confident and accepting of anyone. Call me a street rat if you want, I don't care. You don't know me, where I came from or where I have been." I replied in the most dignified way.

"Why is she not a student here?" Umbridge asked McGonagall.

"She is seventeen. Too old to start her schooling here. She was taught by family in America before her mother died." McGonagall said smiling at me, it was a warm gesture in a time like this.

"Could you actually say it would be good to contribute to the homeless population of England? If you were to find her unfit to be here thats what you would be doing." Snape said his eyes fixed angrily on the woman.

"That is not my concern Severus. My concern is for the safety of the students here and as far as I am concerned this girl is a menace and should not be allowed to teach students in this school." Umbridge replied happily before she turned to leave.


End file.
